order_of_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dio Diemos
"It's never shoot first ask questions later. It's ask price range, negotiate a better price, bat your eyelashes and pull up your assets, whine, ask questions, whine again, then shoot. There is an order to things." - Dio Diemos Die Diemos is a smuggler that plys both sides for credits. She deals in arms, supplies, food, medicine, furnature, and exotic pets. Though she plys both trades she holds no love for the empire but they seem to be the only group that will willingly trade with her without her having to wear her obscuring helmet. Birth Dio was born as the twin sister of Gesshoku Diemos, taken with him to the planet of Naboo. Unlike her older brother she was forbidden from going outside unless she was masked or helmeted. Due to her sheltered upbringing she desired a spicier more adventerous kind of life. It only became harder when her brother was taken from her, as her family was now more strict on the protection, forbidding her from leaving the house at all, and preventing her from interaction with others. On her sixteenth birthday she snuck out of her parents home and boarded a freighter leaving to the planet of Hutta, vowing to never return to Naboo. World Class Smuggler...by Proclomation Hutta, as a planet, was the sickest and dirtiest place to be. It was also home and she began to find ways to make her way in the world with favors and dealings with people of high favors. She purchased her first blaster from a Rodian that was trying to dispose of a murder weapon, got new clothes from a Toydarian that was wanted by a low level hutt crime lord named Reeza the Hutt, and multiple high levels of credits from gangsters that she had discovered doing something that the Hutts wouldn't like to see. Bribery and trading proved to be profitiable and it was this that caught the attention of Fa'athra. Offering her the choice of a life-time, she was to either leave the planet in a ship of her own and stay out of his business, or she could stay as his personal servent. She was in the galaxy faster than she had ever left a planet before in her life. Owning a ship of her own, termed The Centurion Crow, she began to embark in the business of underground trade and deals, selling black market goods and other illegal activities. Originally working exclusivly for the Empire she began to trade to the republic under the guise of Makara Valo, though when she got ahold of a helmet she began to use the name Dio Diemos again. Growing rich she spent her wealth on food and drink and upgrading her ship, flying around the galaxy without a worry or a care. Reunion A disturbing meeting with a bounty hunter named Meteora left Dio with a massive shipment of weapons and Quell toxin. Her fear gave her still a motivation to do this job and on this ride she discovered her brother Gesshoku, resting in a Kolto tank on his ship. Boarding it and surprising him when he awoke she talked to her now Jedi elder brother, their conversation increasingly pleasent until it was brought up that she had a shipment. She refused to disclose it though she did ask to stay with him, to speak to the order.